Game Main Page
1. Lord Infomation After tapping it, you can check the details of the lord, including the lord's region, era, guild name, post and other information. And you can modify lord name, avatar and marching model there. On setting page, you can change sound, language and other account management options, feedback and so on. 3. Resource Amount Display current resource amount of a player. After tapping drop-down list, you can check current resource output, silver, Arcaneapostle Crystal, guild coins and current server time. 4. Current Number of Land Blocks Display a player's current number of land blocks/max number of land blocks. After tapping it, you will enter territory bonus interface, which will shop the bonus effect of advanced land blocks. 5. Number of Diamonds Display a player's current number of diamonds. Tap it to enter recharge interface. 6. Build and Tech Queue Display a player's current queue of building and researching. You can make acceleration operation here directly. 7. Team Behavior Display all teams in action. Tap arrow to jump to the place where the team is. 8. Locate Button Player can use locate button to quickly locate the fortress you already owned, tags and event locations. 9. Shop Button You can get diamonds by purchasing package here and recharging. 11. Diamond Store You can jump to diamond shop here. Consume diamonds to buy valued items! Diamond Store>> 12. 7-day Sign-in In the first 7 days after you registered a character, you can get a beginner reward every day. 13. Battle Report Button Tap it to check battle report history. 14. Map Button Tap it to check city distribution of the world and the position of all ally's main city. 15. Group Chat Button Can send private message and create a group to chat. 16. World Event Different world events will be available in accordance with server launch time. Complete a world target to get massive diamond rewards. 17. Quest Interface You can check current quest here. After completing a quest, you can get resources, diamonds and other rewards. 18. Chat Channel Tap to enter world channel. You can chat in state channel, country channel, and guild channel. 19. Main City Tap to enter main city construction interface, you can build a construction or advance a main city. There are 7 stages of a main city. Different construction will unlock at each stage. 20. Tech Tap it to enter tech upgrade interface to upgrade technology there. There are 2 branches of technology, attack and survival. 21. Town Hall Tap to enter town hall interface. You can check tax income, hold, territory interface, territory bonus and resources obtain pages. Tax Income: Collect silver and resources. The higher level of a resident is, the more silver it can collect. The more output a resource land block produces, the more resources you can collect. The time of resource you can collect is 4 hours. You can collect up to 3 times a day, or use diamonds to add extra 2 collection times. Hold: The lord can select to enter the time of holding, when it cannot be attacked. Territory Information: You can check a lord's current resource output and territory information here, and filter land blocks of different levels. Territory Buff: The land block above LV7 can not only provide resources, but also grant various buffs. Occupy advanced land blocks of different level and quantity to activate different effects. Occupy a LV9 land block to activate handsome marching model. 22. Instance Tap it to enter instance interface, including mainline interface, branch interface, and tutor interface. Every lord can select different instance to challenge depending on your situation. Mainline Instance>> Daily Instance>> Tutorial Instance>> 23. Team Player can adjust team and recruit there. At same time, a player can conveniently enter related pages, such as gems, battlesoul, hero and bond, from the button panel. Tape hero interface to enter interface, where you can upgrade a hero's skill, equip gems, battlesoul and advance the hero. 24. Recruit Use diamonds or silvers to recruit a hero of higher star. 25. Rank You can check current personal, era and guild ranking here. 26. Journal You can check a lord's recent operation records. 27. Help Jump to game wiki, where you can find out game resource, guides and other related contents. 28. Handbook You can check the hero collection progress. 29. Hero Able to enter hero interface, where to upgrade a hero's skill, equip gems, battlesoul and advance a hero. 30. Mail You can check system guild mail here. 31. Guild Tap to enter guild interface to do operations related to guild. Guild >> 32. Item Tap to enter bag interface, where you can use chest and resource item. The land block reward and supply gained from guild can be open there. 33. Treasure You can do operations related to gem and battlesoul there. Gem>> 34. Bond You can check the bond combination and bonus effect of heroes. Achieve a bond to get diamond rewards.Category:Game Info